You Took Her
by A.L.Starr
Summary: A demonic little story that popped into my head the other day. A man's daughter is to be taken away from him, but they come up with an interesting out...  One Shot  -


"Daddy? Daddy? What's happening?"

Tears slipped down his cheeks as his daughter cried out for him. Never again, would he see her smile. Never again, would he listen to her beautiful laugh. Never again, would he hear her dance down the stairs every morning. Never again, would he hold her in his arms so she fit just right.

"Daddy can't come with, baby girl."

"No, Daddy! No! You've got to!"

"I can't. I love you so much; please remember this."

"No, no, no, Daddy… Don't let them take me away!"

How could her cry hurt him so? His throat threatened to close, his heart ached in such a way that he wished to die. This wasn't fair to either of them.

"I'm so sorry, baby…" His voice shook as more tears flowed.

"Daddy, please, stop them!"

"How could I stop them?"

His precious, beautiful daughter looked deep into his eyes, filled with such anguish that he couldn't help but choke out another sob.

"I know how, Daddy." Her voice was eerily calm, as if she'd made a huge decision. And that she had; especially for a girl of only seven.

"How?" He was so puzzled, the tears stopped momentarily. What was she planning?

"How everyone else escapes life; die."

He couldn't speak. Words wouldn't form. He sniffled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Baby girl, I could never…"

"Please, Daddy. How else can I stay with you, forever?"

She pulled away and gave him a meaningful stare, telling him that he had no choice. Voices sounded behind the thin walls, alerting him of the present. They were still at the house, and were alone in a room; anything could happen.

"Baby, my love, my life… I love you. You really will stay with me?" She nodded seriously, a hint of worry passing her eyes as the voices became louder. He let out a shuddering breath, and gestured for her to lie with him in her bed. She crawled into his arms and snuggled into his side, full of warmth and sadness.

The next moments were the clearest time of his life that he could remember. The tears slipped down his face and dropped onto her skin, looking like little crystals in the light casted by the window. Tonight would change everything. He pulled the blanket over his daughter and sobbed once more, hating what he had to do.

"Take a deep breath, baby girl. Don't cry; we'll be together someday." He said finally to her, and felt her little body take in a breath. Crying even harder, he pulled the blanket over her mouth and nose and held it firmly, hoping she was right. At first, she was calm, but within moments, she began to struggle. Dying was more difficult than it seemed.

His baby daughter let out a muffled cry, as if she might have changed her mind. But too late, he held it harder to her face, closing his eyes in pain. She stopped struggling as someone pounded on the bedroom door.

"Stay away! Let me say good bye!" He yelled out to them, but the pounding was too persistent. They would eventually break in. "Stay away!" He cried louder and harder than he had ever in his life, and cuddled his daughter's body in his arms. She was limp, still a little warm, and peaceful. He tried to wipe away the tears that had fallen onto her beautiful face, but the horrible people soon burst through the door.

Time stopped.

"Mr. Lachner, please, calm yourself." He thrashed harder, pushing the man away.

"Stay away! Stay away!" He yelled again and again, forcing the man to call in more help. They held his arms and legs to the bed, saying soothing words and explaining where he was.

"Mr. Lachner, you're at the hospital, remember? Your daughter's been dead for fifteen years, remember?" He looked up at the man with wide, shocked eyes, as if this was the worst possible news he had ever received.

"No! No! Stay away! You can't have her!" He refused to listen to the man's words, not wanting to believe. She said that she would always be with him, so she can't possibly have been dead for fifteen years!

"You killed her, Mr. Lachner! You did! Remember!" The man was yelling at him now, and gestured for another man to come over, carrying a needle.

"NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, the agony was too great. "SHE'S MINE!" The man injected the needle's substance into his body, and soon would take effect.

"PLEASE! Not my daughter! Don't take her!" His body grew weak, and instead of yelling, he pleaded and sobbed to the men. "Why? Why would you take her?"

"You took her, Mr. Lachner." The man said firmly, coldly. His face darkened around the edges as he turned away, and soon, all was black. Nothing could be seen.

Except, of course, that precious little girl…


End file.
